Seasons of Love
by AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: There are many more ways to count a year than just by time. Tony discovers just how many different ways as he spends an amazing year -the only one he has left- with the man he loves, Loki. FrostIron AU. Fluff. Inspired by the song Seasons of Love from the musical RENT.
1. The Accident

"Thor, your incessant whining will only further increase my want to not go," Loki sighed as he restacked the books onto the top shelf.

Thor leaned gently on the side of the ladder Loki was on. A frown was mimicked in every crease on his face. Loki rolled his eyes at the childish older man and returned to his job. He stroked the thick leather binding of the book softly. Loki truly loved being a librarian. He loved it almost as much as writing books himself, and his best friend Anthony, not that he was going to admit that. Loki looked down upon his older brother again and sighed.

"I will only go if you allow me to invite Anthony, and help me put back the rest of these books. I'm sure Natasha won't mind taking over for the rest of the day." Thor lit up at Loki's words. He bounded away from the ladder to grab a stack of books.

Loki shifted his weight to get the last book in his arms to he top shelf. He silently cursed, wishing the ladder were a few inches taller so he would not have to step up to the last rung. Unfortunately that was not the case and Loki carefully stepped up the ladder. With his best balance Loki placed the book where it needed to go.

"Brother! I have finished the task, may we leave now?" Thor shouted as he briskly made his way back. Startled, Loki latched onto the bookshelf to steady himself.

"Thor, mind yourself. This is a Library, you must be quiet." Loki said as he moved his foot to feel for the next step down the ladder.

Feeling the tip of his shoe graze the rung he stepped down confidently. Loki had a second to grab for the top shelf as he over stepped the wooden support. His fingers merely clung to lose books, bringing them down with him. Through wide eyes Loki could only see the bookshelf totter as he made his descent. He prayed silently that it would not fall over and damage the books. He closed his eyes waiting for the imminent impact. With a loud thud Loki hit the ground hard, the back of his head bouncing as it hit the 60's styled carpet. He opened his eyes in time to see Thor stop the bookcase, but the books he knocked loose came falling down atop him. As the heavy leather-bound books hit him Loki blacked out.


	2. In the Hospital

"Please..."

Loki groggily listened to a voice he was familiar with. He couldn't place the voice in his stupor, but he could vaguely feel warmth on his left hand. He moved his eyes around the heavy lids. Loki wanted nothing more than to be able to lift them and see who the voice belonged to.

"Please, Loki. Please be okay," The voice said again. Loki felt pressure on his hand as the other one squeezed in an affectionate manner.

Loki focused all of his strength into twitching his fingers to assure the person that he was okay. He felt the person jolt and release his hand. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor told Loki that they had stood up. Loki's fingers twitched again, wanting the warmth to return. He moved his fingers some more, allowing his muscles to wake up.

"Nurse! Nurse! I think he is starting to wake up!" The voice called outside the room.

Loki's mind, though fuzzy, began to comprehend where he was. He heard a beeping beside him, a heart monitor; he listened to his heartbeat as the sound of tennis shoes squeaked down the hallway and into his room. Loki tried to open his eyes but he still could not. He doubted there was much to look at but the white walls of his hospital room, and the two people there with him.

"His vitals seem to be okay, that was some fall he had, I expected him to be out a few hours longer, he sure is a trooper," the nurse said.

"I've known him to be nothing but stubborn," the familiar voice said with a chuckle. The chuckle rang through Loki's ears like silk. There was no other person it could belong to than his best friend Tony Stark. Loki parted his lips and willed his vocal chords to relay his message.

"Anthony... you're an... idiot…" His voice came out soft but was audible.

"See?" Tony said to the nurse. She giggled as she continued to look Loki over.

"When he wakes up fully call me and I will bring in the doctor," the nurse said as she took her leave.

Tony sat back down and stroked Loki's hair out of his face. Loki's lips twitched slightly, trying to form a smile. Tony chuckled and clutched Loki's hand again. He lay his forehead atop their hands and let out a deep breath in relief.

"You had me worried there you bastard. You've been asleep for nearly two days. I know you're more stubborn than a mule, but I was a little worried you wouldn't wake up... only a little," Tony emphasized, hoping his friend couldn't see through his ploy.

It was useless though as Loki let out a pained chuckle. He gave Tony's hand a more firm squeeze in affirmation. Tony lifted his head from their hands and watched Loki, taking in every little detail he had observed over a million times. He took note of the way Loki's long eyelashes hugged his pale, prominent cheekbones. Said eyelashes quivered as his eye lids slowly slid upward, revealing bright, emerald green, eyes. Loki smiled at Tony as all feeling began to return to him. Tony smiled back, giving him a moment to get his bearings. Loki tried to sit up but yelped as a jolt of pain spread through his body from his right shoulder.

"Careful," Tony said, "You broke your collar bone on the right side."

Loki glared at the short haired man, "don't suppose you couldn't have explained that in your little rant?"

Tony chuckled, "you seem to be healing well."

"Well as you said before, I am stubborn," Loki smirked.

Tony called in the nurse and doctor. The doctor looked Loki over and told him he would have to spend another few days in the hospital to make sure he is healing properly. He assured Loki that he received no brain damage from the fall other than a minor concussion and every other part of him looked fine except for a few bruises here and there that had distinct book shapes. Loki let out a somber chuckle at the thought of being stuck in the hospital.

"Don't worry Loks, I'll be sure to visit every day to keep you company, and Natasha said she'd take care of the library. Also, I called your editor and told him to extended the deadline and lay off calling you for a while because of your injury," Tony gave Loki a wink. Loki smiled at the thought of seeing Tony every day, and having an extended deadline.

"I suppose I owe you a 'thank you' for calling my editor. It will be great to not have him hounding me while I re-cooperate." Loki chuckled lightly, trying not to upset his collar bone.

Over the next few days Loki grew very appreciative of his ambidextrous ability, and one of Tony's new inventions. Since the two didn't have much to do Tony decided to bring a pack of cards. Seeing that Loki would have trouble holding and laying down cards he brought a small robot, instead of a card holder, to hold Loki's cards. The small bot also helped Loki win a few games, which caused Tony to curse and wish he had never given the bot the ability to play cards. Loki just laughed at the man. On other occasions when Tony was not there, or had to take a bathroom break, Loki would write. Although it was less natural to write with his left hand, Loki managed to have perfect and neat handwriting.

One day in particular the small bot malfunction and sparks flew form it's limbs. With a groan Tony reached out and took the bot into his hand and pulled a small pocket tool from his jeans and began tinkering to find the problem. Seeing that his friend Tony was distracted, Loki pulled some papers and a pen from his small table and began to write. His hand flowed gracefully across the paper leaving behind beautiful script. Tony's attention moved from the bot to his best friend's writing. He leaned forward in his seat watching and reading as each word made its way onto the page.

"You're ambidextrous." Tony stated more than questioned.

Loki smirked and continued the flow, "yes. It is quite a blessing."

Tony chuckled, "what are you writing this time? I can guess that it isn't the one you should be working on."

Loki's smirk faltered as he answered, "of course it isn't. I still have time for that one to be finished. This one though, this one is brilliant. It is another murder mystery, but mixed with romance. The detective falls in love with the murderer he is chasing, but he does not know that it is the murderer. Now the murderer has a complex background. When he was young he was raped. Now all of his victims correspond with this; they have raped someone. As the two fall further into love the detective learns of the murderer's past, still unaware of who he is. The detective feels guilt, but does not express it, as he has skeletons in his closet. He has committed rape himself but the director over his detective agency covered it up because he did not wish to lose the skilled detective. Soon the murderer will find out though. Once he hears of this the detective becomes next on his list."

Tony blinked for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "That is…" Tony could not think of a weird to describe such a story.

"Dark?" Loki chuckled and Tony nodded despite himself. "A lot of my books are, yet they are entertaining. This is only my second try at romance though.."

"Just in writing or in real life?" Tony winked teasingly. Loki rolled his eyes at the man and continued writing.

"You know very well that I have had more than one relationship, and whatever you think is going on with my editor and I is all in Clint's head." The relieved sigh that came from Tony went unnoticed by the raven haired writer.

Before he knew it he was released from the hospital with a prescription for pain meds in hand, and Tony helping him sling his jacket over his shoulders. Loki bid the kind nurses 'adieu' and they were on their way to Loki's apartment. Tony held the car door open and helped the lanky man maneuver the belt around his shoulder before getting in the car himself.

"If you ever need help with anything don't hesitate to call," Tony said as he started the car. "And since I know you won't call Natasha assured me she'd keep an eye on you when she could. Oh and you aren't allowed on the ladders at the library anymore," Tony chuckled.

Loki rolled his eyes at the over worried man but a smile crept onto his features. His chest filled with warmth from the worry of his best friend. When they arrived at the apartment complex Tony opened Loki's door and helped him out of the car. Loki gave his friend a glare to hide his small blush, Tony just smirked in response. He walked Loki all the way up to his apartment and helped him inside and to his room.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I may pop in from time to time to make sure you're doing okay myself. See ya Loksters!" With a wave Tony fled out of the room, missing the disgruntled look from his best friend.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Loki finally finished the final draft of his book to his editor and sighed with relief as he looked over concept art for the cover. The sound of keys jingling and a door opening alerted Loki of a visitor. A smile raised his cheeks as familiar footfalls sounded across the hardwood floor and Tony made his way into Loki's living room then across to the kitchen and putting on a pot to boil. When the pot whistled he poured the boiling water into a mug and added a bag of tea and returned to the living room with the mug, some sugar, and honey. He set the tea in front of the writer, well aware that his last cup had run out long ago. Loki gave an appreciative smile. As Loki fixed his tea Tony leafed through the pictures Loki had set down.

"Are these for your new book?" Tony inquired.

"Yes, I cannot decide which I would like." Loki sipped his tea contentedly.

"It's Cold Outside," Tony read one of the pictures.

"It's a Christmas romance story. It will be released in a few months, just in time for Christmas." Loki thumbed through a few other pictures; he pulled one from another pile and smiled. "I think I've just found the one."

Turning the picture around he showed Tony a close up of a Christmas tree in the low light of a fireplace and Christmas lights, with a cuckoo clock charm hanging from the branches. The words 'It's Cold Outside' just off the left to it were a frosty white.


	3. The Library

Loki gave a sigh, enjoying the silence the library provided him. While he enjoyed seeing Anthony and everyone frequently it had started to become too much. His shoulder had obtained full mobility a while ago and they still insisted on making sure he was alright, or helping him out. Before anyone could come over he had slipped out of his apartment, early that morning, and opened the Library. An hour of lazily stacking books had passed and the peace and quiet was everything Loki had hoped for.

"Careful," Tony warned as he caught a book Loki knocked from the shelf. Loki shot him an annoyed glare.

"I thought of all places I could avoid you, the library would be my best option," Loki sighed. Tony gave him a goofy grin. "Anthony it has been 9 weeks I am nearly completely healed. I do not require your help."A book slipped from Loki's grip again and Tony caught it.

"I believe you, I'm just checking up on you. I'm sure you wouldn't mind some assistance though, that stack looks pretty high, and at the rate you're going I am sure you'll get done by tomorrow evening." Tony placed the two books into their spots. Loki did not appreciate Tony's sarcasm but obliged to the help. Grabbing the cart he moved onto the next section of books and instructed Tony on where to place which books. They worked in silence except for the soft instructions from Loki. Tony hummed a soft tune to fill the silence that was familiar to Loki, chuckling, he hummed along. Tony flashed the raven haired man a smile and continued shelving books.

They went along peacefully for a moment until Tony cursed under his breath. He stood on the tips of his toes but only grazed the edge of the shelf one of the books belonged on. Loki put a hand to his mouth to muffle his laughter as he watched the shorter man desperately reaching for the shelf. Deciding to relieve the man of his struggles he plucked the book from Tony's hand. Tony looked back at the man as he leaned forward to effortlessly put the book onto the shelf. Tony was too distracted by their closeness to become angry with the man. He could feel Loki's chest against his shoulder and his breath tickled the back of Tony's neck. A small blush crept onto his face as Loki stepped back with a smug smirk. Loki stared at the awestruck man for a moment before Tony grabbed his good arm and pulled him down into a kiss.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise as flesh met flesh. Their soft lips collided briskly and gently. Loki took in a sharp breath as his mind filled with sparks. He stepped forward and reciprocated the kiss by moving his lips against Tony's lovingly. Tony released Loki's arm to play with the man's long, raven locks. Loki wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and pulled the man into him, deepening the kiss. Once short of breath the two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"You can't imagine how long I've wanted to do that," Tony stated with a giant grin.

"I am sure I have waited for it longer," Loki said through a chuckle.

Tony beamed with delight. Stepping from Loki's arms he grabbed another book and placed it on the shelves. Loki cupped his hand on the back of the hand Tony reached with and weaved his fingers between the spaces. Leaning forward he placed his forehead against the shelf just above Tony's head. With his torso pressed to Tony's back the shorter man was trapped. Tony's smile grew cheesily as Loki whispered softly into his ear:

"I love you Anthony."

"I love you too Loki."


	4. One Year

"Hey babe, come back to bed," Tony cooed, rolling over to see Loki across the room writing at his desk with a small lamp on.

"I will in a bit Anthony, I just have to finish these revisions. I've been back logged at the library with organization since we got all of the new books in, and packing up the rest of my stuff to move in. My editor wants to get my new book out near the beginning of summer and we have about 2 and a half months left for the last steps." Loki continued to write as he spoke.

Tony rolled out of bed and walked up behind the man. He wrapped his arms around Loki's thin shoulders and rested his chin on his head. Loki chuckled at the man and glanced at the clock, it was nearing 3:00 a.m. Loki gave a tired sigh but continued to write.

"Is this the one about the murderer?" Tony asked, staring down at the page. "You named the detective Anthony."

Loki chuckled, "only after the most brilliant mind I know."

"You know it's been two years since we got together and over a decade since we became friends and you still fail to call me 'Tony'," Tony joked. "Come on Loki, you need some sleep."

"If I call you 'Tony' will you allow me to continue my work?" Loki asked, looking away from the papers.

"Perhaps," Tony grinned, "And a kiss."

"Anything you wish, Tony," Loki said as he pulled the man down into a kiss. Tony smiled into the endearing gesture and mussed Loki's hair up. Loki rolled his eyes and Tony crawled back into their bed satisfied. Loki turned back to the papers and worked well into the morning.

* * *

With a yawn Loki buttoned up his shirt and tied his shoes. He grabbed a quick glass of orange juice as he headed out the door. Tony stopped him before he could cross the threshold. Loki shot him a gaze of annoyance.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry," Tony started, "without giving me a kiss goodbye?"

Loki smirked and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "I'm headed to drop of my revised novel, sign some papers for the movers, and then I have to finish reorganizing all of the books. Thankfully after today I won't have to worry too much about the move or my novel," Loki said as he slipped past Tony.

"Get a nap in there sometime sleepy head. I know you didn't come back to bed last night," Tony called after him as Loki practically jogged down the sidewalk. Loki raised a hand in affirmation to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes and headed to his lab.

Loki arrived at the Library and he greeted Natasha with a yawn. She looked at him skeptically as he grabbed a cart of books he had finished sorting.

"You don't look so great Loki, how much sleep have you gotten in the past few days?" She asked, following him as he stacked the books.

"A few hours, I've been drinking a lot of orange juice though so I've had enough energy," Loki stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and followed him for a while longer. She helped put a few of the books away as well. Loki was satisfied with the silence between them, not wanting to deal with any more questions on his currents sleeping habits. Natasha did shoot him a couple of looks that said, 'you need to take better care of yourself'. Loki reciprocated with a 'you aren't my mother' look which Natasha returned with an 'I am when she isn't here'. Loki sighed in defeat. He picked up another book and stood on his toes to reach a higher shelf. As his arm reached past his head he began to feel feint and his balance began to waver. Rolling back onto his heels he staggered to the side, catching himself on the cart of books.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Natasha stepped toward him with an 'I told you so' look. Loki waved her off.

"It's nothing, just a quick spell of vertigo."

Loki erected himself and returned to placing the book on the shelf. As he stood on his toes black spots formed in the corners of his eyes. Each movement seemed to pass by in slow motion as he lifted his am toward the shelf. The black dots grew larger with each second. Before the book could graze the shelf his vision went out. A cry of 'Loki!' echoed faintly in his ears as he felt himself fall to the ground.

* * *

The soft beep of a heart monitor echoed through the thin walls. It was like a drum against Tony's skull as he faced the doctor, the words slowly seeping into him. His veins felt like ice growing colder with each thrum of Loki's heart.

"It's a toxic chemical in his brain. What was lying dormant for about 2 years I would say has been released by stress and sleep deprivation. I cannot tell you specifically what the chemical is, I've never seen anything like it and it doesn't seem like we can stop it from spreading. Mr. Stark, can you tell me, has Loki had any traumatic injuries to his head in the past 2 years?" Dr. Cox spoke calmly as he saw Tony turn shade after shade of white as the news hit him.

"Um... Uh, yes. Two years ago he had a fall off of a ladder and some books fell on top of him. He had a broken collar bone and a minor concussion. At least that is what they said." Dr. Cox nodded at Tony's words.

"I can only assume that that is what produced the chemical, also that the chemical was not in a big enough abundance to be noticed. It has probably built up over the years until it was released this afternoon which caused Loki to faint," Dr. Cox looked at Loki's chart with a somber expression.

"Dr. Cox, you say this chemical is toxic, I need to know exactly what it is doing."Tony's face was stone hard, no remnants of his before shock remained.

"The chemical is releasing enzymes in his brain and body that are attacking him,; killing him. I know this isn't something you would like to hear, but in or out of the hospital Loki has roughly a year until the chemical completely deteriorates him. We have no treatments for this unknown chemical," Dr. Cox stood as Tony took in a deep breath and covered his face with his hand. "Mr. Stark, the best we can do, for now, is take a sample of Loki's blood and examine the chemical. Hopefully we can find a way to prolong it, or even stop it, but it is not a guarantee. I'm very sorry." Dr. Cox exited the room.

Tony put his head in his hands. Through his fingers he looked across the glass that separated himself and Loki. The soft beeping almost a comfort now a sign that Loki was still alive. He reached out and touched the glass. It was cold and frail; a remorseful smirk played at his lips as his mind played with him. A comparison of the time he had left to the glass. Frail, cruel, and the only thing separating him from the man he loved. His clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He wished deeply to break the glass; to stop time. Tony looked down from the glass and rubbed his eyes, composing himself as he stood. He couldn't spend another moment seeing Loki like this.


	5. Consoling

"Tony, you need to calm down," Bruce's voice sent a soothing wave over Tony as he smashed another of his failed projects. Tony had just spent the past hour and a half explaining everything to Bruce while smashing things, hoping it would stop any tears that held a threatening sting in his eyes. It didn't completely work as his blurred vision would spell out. Bruce approached his friend, becoming used to being like the man's psychiatrist, even though he wasn't that kind of doctor.

"Tony I need you to listen to me," Bruce grabbed Tony's arms and turned the man to face him. "Let the doctors take blood samples and take Loki home. If Loki has an entire year left then that means the chemical is slow spreading. He still has a year to go out and do thing. You're only seeing the big picture here Tony, but what about all the details in the middle? Do you want Loki to sit miserably as he faces his death?" Bruce paused but continued on before Tony could answer. "No, you don't. Tony, give him the best year of his life. Yeah some days he will be feeling awful and won't have enough strength to go out but don't let that stop you. From what I've learned about life you don't really measure time by the year you measure it by many things. Minutes, seconds, moments; measure it by everything. Don't forget a moment in this next year, and don't regret one either. I don't want to see either of you wasting away these next 365 days? You hear me? That's what you have. 365 days, 8,760 hours, 525,600 minutes, 31,536,000 seconds. Don't waste them, " Bruce finished by patting Tony on the back.

Tony let out a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He gave a smile to his best friend and science bro. Bruce always knew what to say and how to help Tony. The man had lived a pretty full life around the world and had seen all kinds of devastation. He was probably the best man to ever talk to even if he wasn't in the practice of psychiatry. He patted Bruce on the back and set his hammer down.

"Thank you Bruce. I think I'm going to do just that, because if anyone knows how to make a year worthwhile, it's Tony Stark," Tony winked at Bruce who rolled his eyes. Bruce began to head out of the lab before Tony called his name. "Hey Bruce, how would you like to work on a special science project with me?" Bruce smiled and turned back.

* * *

Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. He'd also be lying if he said he hadn't spent the last hour crying into his best friend Natasha's shoulder. She sat stroking his long ebony hair and cooed sweet nothings to the terrified man. Loki was glad the doctors took the blood samples before he was told the news. He didn't want anyone besides Natasha to see him like this. Natasha began to sing a soft song. Loki bit his lip, trying to hold back more tears and sobs that made his body shake. He could practically hear his counter ticking down.

"Hey Nat, what should I do now?"Loki asked, his mind starting to clear.

"Are you asking me to tell you what to do, or asking what I would do if I were you?" Loki held up two fingers indicating the second choice. Natasha sighed as she recognized the defense mechanism but allowed him to revert to childish antics for a moment. "I would go traveling. I wouldn't wait one more second to do the things I always wanted to do. It may be a short time but I could make it seem like forever. I wouldn't spend it alone of course," Natasha paused and Loki chuckled, knowing where she was going with this. "The first thing I would do is marry Clint." Natasha smiled as did Loki. They fell into a comfortable silence and Loki soon drifted back off.


	6. A Question

With a sigh Loki stood from the hospital bed for what he hoped would be the last time but dreaded as well. Tony stood in the doorway and watched the love of his life take in every detail of the room. A faint smile played on his lips as he walked up to Tony and took his hand. The two walked silently out of the hospital. They ignored the sad looks from all who had heard of the situation. Tony led Loki to the car and held Loki's door open for him with his usual smirk. Hopping in the front seat himself Tony started the car and they headed down the road. Loki stared aimlessly out the window. The buildings were a grey blur with swatches of blue from the sky and various colors from advertisements breaking the streak. He marked every building in memory from the path they would take back home. He was startled to see that they were not on the path home.

"Tony, where are we headed?" Loki asked, receiving a smirk as an answer.

Loki watched the buildings carefully, trying to decipher where they were headed. It did not take much when they arrived at the large park. Loki could not think of any reason they would need to be at Central Park but stepped out of the car when Tony opened his door. Tony quickly pulled a blindfold around Loki's eyes. The taller man gasped in surprise from the action and was soon being led through the park. He counted his footsteps, trying to map out their general location from his memories of being here so many times. It was much harder than he believed as he could not see any of the trees he normally used as land marks. After a moment of darkness Loki was relieved to feel the blindfold being removed. Confusion set in his mind as he saw a line of people he did not recognize.

"Tony... wha-" Loki started before he was interrupted by a chord played on a piano.

Bystanders began to gather as the line of people began to sing to the piano. Through Loki's shock he listened intently. The song was a familiar one. One he had heard from one of his favourite plays he had seen on Broadway. The words sank into him and he could feel warmth bubble up inside of him. Tears brimmed his eyes as the voices harmonized perfectly at the chorus. Tony stepped in front of him with a wide grin.

'Measure in loove~'

Tony knelt on one knee as they sang the line. Pulling a small velvet box from his pocket he presented Loki with a ring. The shine of the silver band brought the tears over the edge of Loki's eyes. The voices of the singers faded into a hum as Tony began to speak.

"Loki, I want to spend this last year by your side filling every moment, down to every last second, with love. I want to be the one by your side, always, for this next year; through everything, as your husband. Will you marry me?"

Loki's breath hitched as he took everything in. Hundreds of eyes watched, and a few cameras flashed. Eyes watching expectantly, wanting to know the answer to such an endearing confession. The only pair that mattered to him though were the chocolate brown pair that were the most anxious. Natasha's words rang in his head as he stared into Tony's eyes. Loki was not going to regret anything.

"Yes," Loki breathed out at last. Tony slipped the ring onto Loki's finger and pulled the man into a deep, passionate kiss. Thundering applause sounded around them. Flashes of camera lights caught the moment. Neither man cared that the headlines tomorrow would be about Tony Stark's engagement. They wanted nothing more than to spend the next year in each other's arms.


	7. The Plan

Tony twitched and soon was sitting up fully from the position he lay in. His eyes worriedly drift over to the man next to him. He brushes the long locks out of the man's face as his breathing regulated again. Tony assumed it was merely events in Loki's dream that caused his breathing to shift. Tony's heart slowed as relief flooded him. Nights were starting to form this pattern. If there was anything different in the way Loki slept Tony would jolt awake to see if the man were okay. Tony gently rubbed the writer's back and slid softly off of the bed. He exited the room, watching the man through the crack in the door for any change as he shut it quietly. He made his way down to his workshop.

Once in the room Tony sat at his desk and brought up a screen. It showed Loki's figure sleeping peacefully. Tony breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the papers on his desk. Bruce had faxed him some of the current work that had been done on Loki's blood. He was grateful to have a best friend that worked in the hospital lab. Tony picked up a red vial and turned it over in his hands. It was Loki's poisoned blood. It wasn't just enough to have someone on the inside though. Bruce slipped him 2 vials of blood when Tony picked Loki up from the hospital. Tony figured he could work some tests alongside the hospitals. While they ran the basics he used their information to concoct some experiments of his own.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair and glance up at the screen after a few hours. Loki had barely moved from before. Tony glanced back down at the equations he had written out. He couldn't find a solution to them no matter what factors he changed. There seemed to be pieces missing. Tony rubbed his face in his hands in frustration. He pushed the work aside, hoping to come up with the missing pieces through the hospital's work. He leaned back in his chair and watched Loki stir slightly in his sleep.

"Jarvis, I need you to starts making a list," Tony spoke.

"Yes, sir," the British voiced AI responded, "What would you like me to make a list of?"

"Everything."

Loki rolled over as sunlight spread across his eyelids. The man let out a slightly annoyed groan at the disturbance. His eyes fluttered open to reveal an empty bed. Loki's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion until the smell of bacon hit him. He groggily stood up and made his way to the kitchen where the silhouette of his fiancee could be seen cooking against the morning sun that streamed in through the large windows. Loki loved the thought of having a fiancée, but knew he would love it more whne it was 'husband', especially because it was going to be Tony. Loki walked up behind the man and wrapped his long arms around Tony's waist. Tony leaned into the man as one of the slender hands snatched a piece of bacon from the plate. Tony chuckled.

"Did you sleep well princess?" Tony asked as he turned around and planted a kiss on Loki's lips.

Loki gave a gleeful hum in response and a smack on his arm as he grabbed the plates of food and moved them onto the table. He danced across the room to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice, pouring himself a glass, and returning to the table. Tony sat across from him with a cup of coffee. They both dug into their food happily, the bliss of being engaged still flitting about them. Tony lifted his coffee mug and sipped it thoughtfully.

"Loki, do you want a big wedding, or a small quick one?" Tony finally asked. Loki stopped for a moment to ponder.

"Considering the circumstances I want a quick one with just close friends and my mother," Loki decided. Tony nodded in agreement. He took a few more bites of food.

"Loksters, what are some things you'd like to do this year?" Tony looked into Loki's eyes; his were strong and assured Loki that he would do anything for him.

"Well you better write this all down Anthony, because it is a long list." Loki's smirk appeared on his face and for the first time since Loki collapsed a sense of stability washed over the two.

"What happened to 'Tony'?" Tony joked, flicking some eggs across the table playfully. Both men laughed as they started to plan out the next year.


	8. The Wedding

Loki adjusted his vest and green tie while looking himself over in the mirror. With a deep breath all of his nerves calmed. As he fixed his hair he started to feel grateful that the wedding wasn't going to be extravagant. Although he wished he didn't have to be separated from Tony, being with the man would help him feel calmer. There was a soft rap on the door then it opened to reveal Natasha in a beautiful emerald green dress. She was going to be Loki's maid of honor.

Natasha walked up to Loki and looked him over. She straightened his tie and smoothed down some of his hair. Stepping back she gave him a warm, approving smile.

"You look amazing Natasha," Loki complimented.

"As do you. Are you nervous?" Natasha shot him a smirk.

"Not very much, more excited than anything," Loki turned back to the mirror imagining himself standing next to Tony. "You know it is your turn next."

Natasha looked over at him in confusion. "What is my turn?"

"You and Clint, it is your turn to get married. It's one of my dying wishes," Loki winked at her.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "tell that to Clint. Maybe he'll finally grow a pair and propose."

Loki and Natasha both fell into laughter. With a glance at the clock they realized it was about time to make their way to the altar.

Tony gave a sigh as his foot tapped nervously. No matter how many times he checked himself in the mirror, fixed his gold tie, or fixed his hair he couldn't shake the nerves. Bruce walked in and set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Tony looked at him, traces of fear in his eyes.

"Relax, everything will be alright. You look great," Bruce fixed his own gold tie in the mirror.

"What if I forget my vows?" Tony ran a hand through his hair, "imagine me standing up there next to him. He is going to look absolutely stunning and I don't deserve to be by his side."

Bruce shot him a disapproving stare. "Tony. Loki could have no one better than you. Who else would be willing to stay by his side, even ask for his hand in marriage, if they knew their time was limited? You're his best friend, and you're about to realize your decade long dream of becoming his husband. Relax, I'll be beside you the whole time. If you forget anything I'll be there to remind you."

"Alright," Tony sighed. They headed out of the room and made their way down the corridor. They stood outside the door as the wedding march began to play. Loki and Natasha were to walk down the aisle first. Loki held Natasha's hand gently as they walked down the velvet carpet. The pews that they had in the small room were peppered with the few guests they had. Thor and his mother sat on the side Loki was going to be standing on. With them were Jane, Darcy, Eric, Sif, Hogan, Thandral, and Volstagg. On Tony's side there was Clint, Steve, Phil, Nick, Rhodey, Happy, and Pepper. Loki smiled out at the crowd as he arrive at the altar. Natasha planted a kiss on his cheek before taking her place behind him. The doors then opened to allow Tony and Bruce walk through. Loki's eyes locked onto Tony and held their place the entire way up to the altar. He had never seen Tony look more handsome. The gold complimented the shine in his chocolate brown eyes

Contrary wise Tony could not take his eyes off of Loki. The sight of the beautiful man washed away the world around him. There were no worries that filled him anymore. The only thing that filled his mind was Loki. Standing by the man he faced him and took his hands. The priest then stood up and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to share in the unification of Mr. Tony Stark and Mr. Loki Odinson." The priest continued into a small monologue.

"You look stunning," Tony said, ignoring the man who was to unify them.

"You've never looked more handsome," Loki said back.

"I assume you would like to take your vows first," The priest said, looking at Loki. Loki nodded.

"Anthony, I promise to love you completely for every second of every day for this next year. You are a shining light in my life, without you I could never have left that hospital and make plans like we've made. I have loved you since the day I met you so many years ago, even if I would not have admitted it then. I didn't want anyone to think I believed in love at first sight, but it truly exists. Even after this year is over," Loki's breath hitched for a second. A few sniffles could be heard around the room. Tony squeezed Loki's hands. "Even after this year is over I promise to watch over you and love you forever. 'Till death do we part, no that is too simple; 'till we are together forever and always, I will love you. "

The priest nodded and looked over at Tony indicating that it was his turn.

"Loki, you mean more than the world to me. I promise to give you the best year of your life and to make you feel loved like you've never been loved before, and then some. I like to think that I have already loved you more than anyone could. Perhaps not as long as you've loved me, I was never a 'love at first sight' kind of guy. But spending so much time with you: getting to know you, and loving all of the same things as you made me love you. You are my best friend, next to Bruce, and I promise that you will not regret one more day of your life. And I promise to cherish you for as long as I live, and even longer. Death is only a bump in the road, I will love you forever."

"Loki, do you take Tony Stark to be you lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do."

"Tony, do you take Loki Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Can we have the rings?" The priest looked to Bruce. Bruce pulled them from his jacket pocket and handed a silver ring with 3 ruby stones to Loki and a silver ring with three emerald stones to Tony. They slid the rings onto each other's fingers with bright smiles.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Stark. You may-" The priest finished his sentence in a chuckled as Tony pulled Loki into a deep kiss. Everyone clapped and Clint added in a few wolf whistles. They crowded around the couple giving their congratulations. Once everyone was in order they headed back to Stark Tower for the reception.

* * *

Tony had hired a D.J. and invited a few others for the reception. It wasn't too big of a party, but big enough. Everyone snacked on the food that was laid out. Tony stood with Clint and a small group of people chatting away. Tony watched his friend fidget. A smirked formed on his lips as he watched the man's eyes glance again toward where Natasha stood. She was chatting with Loki and a few others on the other side of what was turned into the dance floor. His hand mindlessly played with an object in his pocket.

"Clint, everything is going to be fine. Just do it." Tony gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back.

Clint nodded and walked up to the D.J. The man nodded and began to play 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. From Tony's spot he could see Natasha's demeanor change as the song played. Her head turned slightly away from her conversation. He eyes scanned the crowd for a familiar mop of sandy hair.

"Natasha Romanov, will you please come down onto the dance floor." The D.J. requested.

As Natasha walked out Clint stepped down from where the D.J. was and met her in the middle. Natasha gave Clint an expectant gaze.

"Natasha, I love you with all of my heart. I have since the day we met in preschool when you kicked me in the shins and took my 64 pack of crayons. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, even when you were going through the awkward puberty stages and had braces and pimples. No one could have taken me away from you. Even if I thought I never stood a chance from you. The day you accepted my offer to go on a date I knew I would do everything in my power to never lose you. It's been years since I last did this, that is if you remember when I proposed to you in kindergarten on the playground with a ring-pop," the crowd gave a chuckle and both Clint and Natasha turned a light shade of pink. "I would like to spend the next thousand years with you by my side as my wife," Clint knelt down and pulled out a velvet box, presenting Natasha with a beautiful diamond ring and a cheeky grin. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Natasha couldn't help but let a few tears escape her. Even if she was expecting it, it still lit her heart with joy. With a 'finally you idiot, the answer never changed from kindergarten,' Clint slipped the ring onto her finger and scooped her up in his arms with a triumphant 'Woo!' Natasha laughed as Clint pressed their lips together and swayed along to the song. Others gathered onto the dance floor as well.

"May I have this dance?" Loki asked, stepping away from the D.J. and offering Tony his hand as the song came to an end.

"But of course," Tony replied.

They made their way onto the dance floor as 'Safety Dance' began to play by Loki's request. Tony mentally checked three things off of their list. 1. They were married. 2. Clint (finally) proposed to Natasha. 3. They danced to 'Safety Dance' at their reception. Hours of dancing and consuming various forms of alcohol later only a few of the guests remained. The D.J. played softer and slower music as everyone mulled on the couch. Loki sat in Tony's lap, playing with the man's brunette locks and Tony sipped another scotch. Natasha lay her legs across Clint's lap who sat next to Tony. Across from them on the love seat sat Steve and surprisingly close to him was Phil. The two seemed to have a thing going throughout the night. The other half of the couch and chairs were occupied by Thor, Pepper, Bruce, and Rhodey. Everyone was tired, and wasted.

"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?" Natasha inquired.

"Mm, Germany. Loki wants to see all of the castles. We leave in two days and will be back in about 2 weeks," Tony smiled.

"We should start planning our wedding then," Natasha said to Clint. Clint was going to open his mouth to say something but stopped after Natasha gave him a look. "I know Loki wouldn't want to miss out on helping plan." She shot the man a smile and he returned it.

"Of course not. It's only been my dream to help plan your two's wedding since I met you. When was that? 9th grade? It's been so long since my family moved here from England. Once Thor and I got our own places our parents moved back though. It's amazing how time flies," Loki remarked.

A collective sigh sounded across the room as they thought back to their teenage years. When Thor and Loki joined their group everything seemed to click into place in their lives. Loki and Tony instantly clicked, eventually becoming infatuated with each other, which started a betting pool among their friends. Natasha of course had won all of the earnings 2 years ago when the two finally got together. Thor easily made the group livelier with his eccentric attitude and booming voice. What they wouldn't give to have days like those back. Although their lives weren't so bad now with marriages, dream jobs, close relationships.

"Even with a counter on my head I don't think I would change anything," Loki spoke what everyone was feeling.

Warmth spread across the room as everyone smiled. Thor, with his booming voice, was the first to start the chatter of old times. He brought up some of their funny blunders, and teenage mistakes. Steve and Phil soon joined in, talking of how they never thought Tony would end up with Loki, or how neither of them knew of their crushes on each other, essentially outing each other. A laugh buzzed around the room and everyone was talking of the old times. Enjoying the nostalgia.


	9. Honeymoon

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Stephanie who is my love child and loves my writing~ She requested that I use this cafe and coffee in my story and I thought it was absolutely brilliant~ Oh and for some odd reason my computer's spell check can't spell 'and'. fascinating**

**Peace~**

* * *

The wind rushed past creating a symphony of rustles across the lush green leaves and pulled petals from the blossoms. People held onto their hats and women held down their skirts but it wasn't much of a disturbance to everyone. They continued on with relaxing in the sun of the beautiful day, others walked about filling their camera's with the wondrous sights the old structure held. Loki and Tony were amongst the many spectators. Loki clicked the shutter button, happily capturing another of Germany's beautiful castles. Loki could not have been more ecstatic in any other location for their honeymoon. Tony watched his husband with a bright smile as he checked off another thing from the list.

"Anthony, just one last stop until our trip is perfect," Loki grinned.

"Really? I thought the Burg Nanstein was the last castle for us to see," Tony knit his eyebrows together.

"It isn't too far from here. Just down on Kaiserstraße. It's a cafe, come on." Loki grabbed his hand and pulled him along the streets. Tony chuckled softly at Loki's excitement.

When they arrived at the cafe they sat down and Loki ordered them two Napoleon coffees. Tony gave him a skeptical look. Loki rolled his eyes and shot him an award winning smile. Tony practically melted and sighed in defeat. The waitress arrived with their coffee and gave the two a warm smile as she set the beverages down in front of the two. Loki smiled back, noting that her name badge said Stephanie on it.

"Thank you Stephanie," Loki said as the waitress walked away giddily. "I can assure you Anthony, this is one of the best coffees you will ever taste," Loki sipped his coffee as Tony eyed the cup before him.

"On what grounds?" Loki smirked at Tony's proposition.

"If it isn't then..." Loki leaned across the table and whispered into Tony's ear. Tony's jaw dropped in surprise then grew into a smirk.

"And if it is the best, but i lie?"

"Oh you won't, because if it is the best then you owe me the same," Loki winked.

"Fair enough," Tony picked up the cup and took a fair sip. The coffee ran smoothly across his tongue and down his throat. The hot liquid invigorated all of his taste buds. Sweet memories of an afternoon like this one flooded his mind. Perhaps not a memory because in his mind he spent the day in Loki's arms. Yet the image sat so clearly in his mind he could nearly feel the warm embrace around his torso. It tasted like love.

"Holy shit, you were right."

"Told you," Loki gave a smug smirk.

"How did you find this?" Tony continued to drink happily.

"I went traveling around Europe with my family. We stopped here for some refreshments after sight seeing. I got the Napoleon and haven't forgot about it since. Perhaps because you're kiss was just as fantastic," Loki winked.

Tony chuckled, "well would you perhaps like to try them together?" Tony glanced around, no one else was in the cafe at the moment. He downed the rest of his coffee, being sure to leave some on his lips, and leaned across the table capturing Loki's mouth. Loki reciprocated the kiss fervently. After a moment the two sat back down. Loki licked the remaining taste off of his lips.

"I knew all these years that it would most definitely taste better the second time," Loki remarked as he finished his drink. The two chuckled and payed for their drinks, entwining their fingers as they walked out of the shop. Both men, lost in their bliss, did not notice their waitress squealing to herself over the two.

* * *

****IMPORTANT** AN: Hey guys~ I am taking requests for what you think Tony and Loki should do in their year together. I do have things picked out but there just aren't enough~ And since I don't want them doing just what I'd do (because if I only had a year left the one thing I cared most about was marrying the girl I love) I thought I'd ask you guys! Comment with what you'd like to read! It's gunna be way more fun and interesting this way. BTW don't be offended or sad if I don't use your idea. And don't make the idea vague like travel the world or see things around the world because I do have some plans where they travel as you have already read. Be specific if you want! You can make it funny or sentimental. You can choose a specific area where you think one of them has been in their childhood. Like perhaps Tony went on a family vacation and saw this beautiful waterfall and he wanted Loki to see it, or something like that~ Anyway I look forward to your reviews!**


	10. All About Us

**AN:** And here it finally is! Chapter 10! You guys have been waiting forever for it and I finally brought it to you~ I've also finished revising all of the chapters and extended quite a few of them. There are a few extra lines in most of them so they are all worth re-reading. (especially chapter 2 and 8 they were extended a lot) SO HERE YOU ARE!

**BTW check out my tumblr for this fanfiction account~ You may be able to catch some stories I won't put on here~** Iron-Frosted-Fiction .tumblr .com

* * *

Once the two men arrived back home in New York they were instantly swept away into the preparations for Clint and Natasha's wedding. Loki was ecstatic. Natasha had of course chosen him to be her Best Man. Their ceremony wasn't going to be too much bigger than Tony and Loki's but was still quite elegant. Loki ran around with Natasha everywhere to pick out decorations, the cake, the catering, and Loki's favourite part: the dress.

Loki would have nothing but perfection for his best friend. The dress had to fit her absolutely perfectly. Tony was glad this was one endeavor he did not have to join Loki in. Whilst they were doing that, he and Clint had time to plan the stag party. While they wished they could go to a strip club or something they knew Steve would be uncomfortable there, and well, Natasha would probably rip their heads off and eat them for breakfast. So they decided the next best bet would be a wild party at Stark tower. Tony had invited nearly everyone they had come in contact with over the last decade and the place was packed. Music could be heard from blocks away, and Clint was carried around the room on various shoulders as everyone grew more inebriated. Tony couldn't control his laughter and Clint was once again scooped onto someone's shoulders and carried around the room. Slander arms wrapping around his waist distracted him from the sight of his friend panicking.

"Hey babe," Tony said turning his head to give Loki a soft kiss. "Where have you been all night? I thought you were going to be going to Tasha's party."

Loki chuckled, "unfortunately she would not allow me to go as it was "girls only". As for where I have been, I have been catching up with some old friends from High School. You probably don't remember them because they were the kind that stayed in the Library most of the time and played Dungeons and Dragons. Turns out most of them have become pretty successful in life. It was great seeing them again."

Tony smiled and turned completely so he was facing Loki. "So they were the ones who taught you Dungeons and Dragons," he chuckled.

Loki rolled his eyed, "quite the contrary. I taught myself and perfected their skills."

Tony smirked and pulled Loki out onto the dance floor as some more upbeat music started. The night carried on until the last guest stumbled out of the tower around 3 in the morning. Tony dumped a wasted Clint off of his couch and recruited him, Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Loki to help clean up. It didn't take them long before they were all lying across the couches again, exhausted.

"It can't believe I'm getting married in two days," Clint breathed out.

"I can't believe Tasha has to put up with you for the rest of your life," Tony chuckled.

"That's it, JARVIS; you're my new best man. You're the only one who appreciates me around here," Clint threw a hand into the air in defeat.

"Terribly sorry sir, but as I have no corporeal body I would not be able to stand by you at the altar. I could have Mr. Stark manufacture me one, but I am sure standing by you at the wedding would not be on my agenda once I have obtained mobility."

Everyone watched Clint's eyes widen at JARVIS' words. They knew Clint was terrified of robots growing too intelligent and taking over the world. JARVIS had even stored it in his memory bank by Tony's command so he could have a laugh every once in a while.

"Th-that's okay JARVIS. I think having Tony as my best man will do," Clint stuttered out.

"If that is how you feel, and I was just getting excited about finally having a body."

"Alright JARVIS, I'll see what I can do," Tony smirked.

"Thank you sir," the AI said almost smugly.

"Tony you aren't actually going to?" Clint's eyes were wide.

The room filled with laughter again; Clint's question going unanswered for the rest of the night.

* * *

The hall was still and quiet as the cellos echoed across the white marble walls of the small church. Stained glass created a colourful glow across the waiting spectators turned to the opening mahogany doors. Everyone watched as she stepped onto the white carpet littered with deep red rose petals. The spider-web-like lace train trailed up and framed her legs t one foot in front of the other. Around mid thigh the silvery lace met with pure white fabric that also trailed back in the back to meet with the train. The white framed her body in a corset like fashion with a red sash around her waist that met up with red ribbon, tied in the back to complete the corset look. A sweet heart neckline perfectly extenuated her chest, with the added detail of a silvery web snaking across the left breast. She held a bouquet of roses like the petals laying out the path in front of her. A diamond and ruby widow necklace sat on her collar bone. Her fiery locks curled perfectly and set with a tiara and veil. She was the epitome of beauty and all eyes were on her.

Her eyes though, were on Clint. While no one else noticed, he could look no better. His white tux, black vest, and red tie sat on him perfectly. He slicked his hair back, which was unusual but made him look gorgeous. A smile spread across Natasha's red coated lips as she made her way to the man she loved. At the altar Loki gave her away with a kiss on the hand and stood behind her. Natasha and Clint face each other, taking each other's hand.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever," Clint smiled as the priest began to speak.

"I couldn't find a more perfect man," Natasha commented with a bright smile.

"Your vows," the priest turned to Clint. Clint nodded and looked to Natasha, and became enraptured in her incandescent blue eyes.

"Natasha, I don't have much that I can say that you do not already know. I've been caught up in your web since pre-school, and honestly I don't think I could have fallen for a better woman. You are fiery, in charge, gorgeous. But you're also sweet and love strawberries and late night movies while I stroke you're beautiful ginger locks. I promise to love and cherish you forever, in sickness and in health, through the good times and through the bad, 'till after death." Clint smiled, "stole that bit from those two. But it's true. This whole endeavor has brought light to my eyes. If there is only this life, or many others, I will always love only you. Nothing can stop that."

Tears flooded Natasha's eyes as her lips parted to speak. "I'm marrying the biggest oaf," she chuckled. The crowd chuckled along with her through their elated tears. "Clint, you were the first friend I ever made because everyone else was too scared of me. But you absolutely loved it when I would push you down and take your crayons. I honestly think you might be a masochist. But I realized not that long ago that it was actually love. You loved me from that day we met in pre-school and I loved you from the moment you proposed in kindergarten, because I finally found someone who wasn't afraid of me, but loved who I was already. You never stopped loving me as I grew older, became a pissy teenager and more bossy. You were just an oaf with a big grin, and a heart to match. I've never felt safer in anyone's arms than yours. I know you'll be there when I lose the next man I call my best friend, to hold me. I promise to love and cherish you forever, in sickness and in health, through the good times and through the bad, until after death. For a thousand years, and a thousand more."

"Do you, Clint Barton, take Natasha Romanov, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Hell yes," Clint smirked. "I mean, I do," he fixed as Natasha gave him a scorning look.

"And do you, Natasha Romanov, take Clint Barton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Always," Natasha smiled. "I do."

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked Tony. Tony smiled and pulled them from his jacket and handed them to the happy couple. Clint slipped a beautiful diamond with a silver band onto Natasha's finger and she slipped a silver band with an inset diamond onto Clint's. "I now pronounce you MR. and Mrs. Barton. You may kiss the bride."

Throwing her arms around Clint's neck, Natasha connected their lips. Clint wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, deepening the kiss. They smiled and the crowd cheered and congratulated them, both lost in the warm lips of the other.

* * *

The reception started with the cutting of the cake, Natasha effectively covering all of Clint's face in it. On he washed up the two moved onto the dance floor for the first dance. As 'A Thousand Years' began to play they started into a graceful waltz which soon melted into them swaying while holding each other close. Other's joined inn at that point and everyone else mingled and ate the food and drank the alcohol. Everyone settled comfortably into the atmosphere as the party went on.

"May I have this dance?" Loki asked, holding his hand out as the music slowed down again. Tony looked at the hand nervously before taking it. "Relax Anthony. I know one of the reasons we didn't dance to a slow song at our wedding was because you aren't very good at it." Loki pulled him out onto the dance floor and grabbed his waist with his left hand, putting Tony's hand up on his arm.

'_Take my hand. I'll teach you to dance.'_

Loki led Tony into a simple waltz, pushing him around the dance floor. As Tony became used to it they started to glide. Eyes turned to them as they and the few others on the dance floor moved around each other smoothly. Tony could see the smiles on their friends' faces as they watched the two. He knew Natasha and Thor had been concerned when they did not have a slow dance together at their wedding. Loki did not want to force Tony into one though, since he did not know how to dance very well. They had settled for dancing to 'Safety Dance' as an alternative. This though, this was something different, something Tony didn't see.

The intimacy of the dance, and the pure love that came out of it now revealed itself to Tony. Loki's warm body pressed to his and the electricity flowing between their linked hands. He could feel Loki's breath against his ear, count every heart beat, and watch the lights play tricks in his emerald eyes. Gliding around the room to a anthem of love seemed no better an idea to Tony than it had in that moment. He rested his head against Loki's chest with a deep sigh and closed his eyes, allowing Loki to completely lead him. This was how he wanted everything to be, just him and Loki, forever. Tony smiled though an ache spread through his chest. He needn't think of those sad things now. He had Loki, here, in his arms, right now. That was all that mattered. Tony pulled his head away from Loki's chest and gave him a toothy grin.

"I love you so much Loki," he breathed.

"I love you too, Anthony." Loki gave a lopsided smile, his eyes shining with happy, unshed tears.

Tony stood on his toes and lightly captured Loki's lips with his, moving them together slowly and endearingly. Loki smiled and held Tony close to him, allowing a few of his tears to escape him and fall onto their awaiting lips, disappearing into their kiss. Nothing meant more to him than this moment. Just him and Tony sharing a kiss after their first slow dance together at his best friend's wedding. He pressed his forehead to Tony's and gave him a smile before Tony kissed away the rest of the tears threatening to spill over Loki's eyes.


End file.
